


Lines

by SilverMangooo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Idea dumpster, Life - Freeform, No specific universe, One Shot Collection, Open to Interpretation, Other, Poetry, Romance, Sometimes song-inspired, Words separated into lines LOL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMangooo/pseuds/SilverMangooo
Summary: A poetry collection inspired by people, songs, time - anything around me.
Kudos: 9





	1. Winter Falls

Snow   
falls   
again. 

It feels the same.   
A seasonal cycle, I guess.   
A natural phenomenon.   
Grey trees. The green leaves left.  
A white blanket stretching out for miles,   
and people   
buried beneath warm faux fur   
passed down from someone,   
from somewhere, from 1999. 

Snow   
falls   
again. 

This time, uncontrollable.   
This time, you’re here.   
Warm breaths,   
our bodies knitted together  
away from the frenzied flurry.   
Two cups filling the air.   
Sweet like you.   
The fire burns.   
Your voice rings like soothing bells.  
My heart is red. 

I’m   
falling   
again. 

It feels the same.   
A seasonal cycle, I guess.   
A natural phenomenon.   
It never ends.   
It doesn’t have to. 


	2. New

A new decade. What's new?  
Fireworks: a grand illusion  
that life is bright like neon signs.  
A chaotic crowd yells like it's their last.  
All these superstitions  
I've done habitually for years  
but I'm not any taller, richer or healthier.  
And each year made me lonelier.  
What's new? 

A new year, except   
it's all the years I've lived on loop. 

Never had a New Year's kiss.  
Maybe next year  
Or in another decade, in another life.  
I had my first love, a second one too.  
But that was over half a year ago,  
I almost forgot if love is true.

So tell me again,  
what's new? 


	3. flowers for you

love bloomed slowly but surely.   
why, was it the husk of your voice   
or your sweet brown eyes? 

love is beautiful, love is great.   
love is refreshing, it rejuvenates. 

love is pain.   


"she loves me, she loves me not."  
the last petal says it all. 

i hope she turns your insides into a paradise   
more heavenly than the garden of eden.

i faced the sun away   
for you. it doesn't matter.   
you don't like flowers anyway. 


	4. red

my mind is light.   
the screen is bright.   
red wine.   
two out of three.   
california red. 

my heart is happy.   
my blood flows rapidly   
fresh.   
and as red as water. 

waiting for the day   
i get to do this with whoever.   
in a dimly-lit room,   
static in the background.   
a dream- nonsense. 

let the thoughts flow.   
"drink responsibly" - next time   
when i'm less lonely.   
life will be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was drunk when I made this. Ew.


	5. grayscale

in the light, the dark,   
or the hazy shades of grey,   
you are all i see. 


	6. .

There! A star. Just   
one.   
I saw you last night,   
the night before,   
many nights ago. 

(At daytime too). 

Here. On This road.   
This  
one.   
If this is   
North, you’re on the   
West-Northwest   
side. Always. Never heading

South,   
or further East. 

You’re always shining.   
but you look lonely. Sometimes  
when the moon is with the sun or the ocean.   
Covered by passing clouds, smog,   
exhaled worries. 

Sometimes, you don’t even appear,   
like poof! _Gone._

(There’s always tomorrow). 

Don’t be afraid!   
I will stay   
until the day I turn into stardust   
in outer space.   
So… same time, same place?   
Great. 

See you, then. 


	7. a mother and a home

a hollow home, an empty heart.   
a distant dream, so far apart.   
my hands reach out, want nothing more.   
i long for love, our home restored.   
you're blinded. cold. and you don't care.   
you make a Mother seem so rare. 


	8. love on the phone (and the brain)

slides of squares 

surrounding love. a red knot tied. 

must be nice. stay tight. 

hope nobody cuts it. 

my mind embraces the thought, 

never letting go. 

(the love chemicals are in motion again). 

the screen is dark. i'm back home. 

my digits scroll away 

in hopes of a virtual love letter 

or the right match for me. 


	9. Poppy Love

i’d do anything to spend time with you,

to see you happy. no reason, really.

you look nice wearing that silly smile. you,

amongst a summer sea, orange sunset, and

purple locks dancing slow with the breeze. you,

are picture perfect in this moment. you,

the flower i’d pick if he wasn’t

in the picture. but it’s fine.

i am not in love! and if i was, you- 

i hope you stay. 


End file.
